fanmade_battleborn_conceptsfandomcom-20200214-history
Xeverka-The Jennerit Space Marine
Name: Xeverka, Jennerit Imperial Soldier. Xeverka is a veteran who has been in the UPR for 50 years. She is one of the most valuable soldiers because she believes strongly in the tradition of leading soldiers into battle while carrying a traditional sword. Her “traditional” sword is actually a massive sawblade she wields with deadly efficiency. She also uses a thruster pack to maneuver around the battlefield and to get out of harm’s way. After an altercation where she slew a subordinate after a string of sexist comments and several body bags later, she was dishonorably discharged. Because of her love for the battlefield, she was scouted by the Jennerit Battleborn Rath and inducted into what was left of the Jennerit army after Rendain’s coup de tat. She now fights with the Battleborn by leading the charge into battle and butting heads with Trevor Ghalt. Health: 1365 Shields: 300 Role: Attacker/Skirmisher/Assassin/Easy Weapons: The XTR Military Sawblade and Shoulder Mounted Crow Rocket Launcher. The primary attack causes Xeverka to attack enemies with her Sawblade and the longer she attacks a target, the more damages she deals, up to 25% bonus damage. Her secondary attack paints a target with a wrist mounted laser for a few seconds. If Xeverka is able to maintain target lock, she will launch up to three mini rockets, each dealing 96 damage per rocket. Ability 1: Thruster Floats: Increases Xeverka’s overall movement speed by 100% for 8 seconds. Ability 2: Raging Shark: Xeverka charges forward dealing 130 damage to any enemies she passes through. Ultimate: Terrible End: Xeverka locks onto the nearest enemy, lunges for them and deals 860 damage over three seconds. The enemy is stunned for those three seconds and if Xeverka manages to kill a major enemy with Terrible End she regains half of the damage dealt as health. If a minor enemy is killed, the skill’s cooldown is reduced by 50%. Talent: Proud Banner: On Xeverka’s back she carries the banner of her old unit, the Blood Hawks. It is well known throughout the UPR and Jennerit about her legendary squad and how they met their unfortunate end. Nearby allies gain 25% increased attack speed and movement speed. Augmentation Paths: War Legend and Blood Hawk War Legend Level 1: Increase the radius of Proud Banner. +25% to aura radius. Level 2: Raging Shark’s cooldown speed is increased. +15% cooldown speed. Level 3: Xeverka’s rockets release child grenades at their impact site dealing 30% damage. Level 4: Teammates in Proud Banner’s radius gain health regeneration. 7 health regen per second. Level 5: Hitting Thruster Float’s ability button while it is active propels Xeverka into the air. Level 6: Xeverka’s rockets, if used at close range, cause her to get propelled backwards. Level 7: Upon Raging Shark’s skill expiration, Xeverka returns to the spot she first used the skill. Level 8: Thruster Floats increase shield recharge rate while active. +85 shield strength per second. Level 9: Proud Banner’s effects now apply to Xeverka as well. Level 10: Terrible End prevents the enemy from activating skills for 6 seconds after it ends. Blood Hawk Level 1: Xeverka’s basic melee attacks cause enemies to bleed when they are hit. +34 damage over 1.5 seconds. Level 2: Raging Shark causes Xeverka to unleash a whirlwind attack at the end of her charge dealing an additional 80 damage. Level 3: Xeverka’s rocket launcher now launches all of its payload equal to the number of seconds she remains locked onto an enemy. Level 4: At the end of Xeverka’s combo attack she unleashes a radial attack hitting anyone close to her for 83 damage. Level 5: Thruster Floats increase Xeverka’s melee attack speed while active. +10% melee attack speed. Level 6: Using Xeverka’s rocket launcher on enemies in close range stuns them. 2 second stun duration. 12 second cooldown Level 7: Using Raging Shark while Thruster Floats is active doubles the speed and range of Raging Shark. Level 8: Killing any enemy while Thruster Floats is active causes Xeverka to regain health. 109 per enemy killed. Level 9: Enemies in Proud Banner’s radius are slowed. 15% reduced movement speed. Level 10: If Terrible End manages to kill a major enemy or enemy Battleborn, half of its cooldown is refunded.